The present invention relates to a hermetically sealable container with means for producing an internal partial vacuum.
As is known, containers generally used to preserve foodstuffs are already commercially available which can be closed hermetically and have a lid, usually made of flexible material, which is flexible so that it is possible to expel a certain amount of air during closure, so that when the lid is released a partial vacuum is produced inside the container.
In the prior art devices, the air expulsion step must be performed with the lid on, with the lid groove for forming a seal with the edge of the base body having to remain, at least in some portions, spaced from the edge of the base body. Therefore during the final step of the lid closure a certain amount of previously expelled air often reenters the container, consequently reducing is the partial vacuum.
Another problem noted in the containers of the prior art is that a certain skill is required from the users in order to achieve correct closure.